


How is Virgil going to fix this?

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Who, What, Where, Why, How Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Antagonist Roman, Gen, No one hurts the snake boi but me, Roman continues to be an asshole, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil trying to keep the family from falling apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Things go to normal after Roman and Deceit's truce but things go south for Roman when a certain anxious side catches on to how Roman is treating Deceit and plans to put a stop to it. How? He doesn't know but he will figure it out.





	1. An unbalanced Truce

It’s been two weeks since the whole thing with Deceit and Roman happened. As it was agreed to, Roman told everyone that he had apologized and to everyone, it looked like Roman and Deceit were getting along. Their little plan was working, well almost working. As true to fashion, when the others weren’t around while Roman and Deceit were in the same room, their smiles fall, and they would glare at each other before silently doing their own thing. Sometimes when Deceit looked to be focusing on something like reading Roman would start singing show tunes loudly until Deceit left the room. No one noticed, except for one. Virgil enters rooms quietly; you wouldn’t see him coming unless you looked. In the beginning, they were careful of the quiet side, but as time moved on, they got careless. 

Virgil was walking downstairs to go to the kitchen for a snack when he heard arguing. It was Roman and Deceit. Virgil could go in and stop them, but at the same time, Virgil was always questioning Roman and Deceit’s behavior, so he was curious at what this will bring. 

In the kitchen, Deceit was just trying to make a sandwich but made the mistake of doing it at the same time Roman wanted mac and cheese. Forever the reason, Roman decided to make this a difficult task for Deceit by constantly being in his way dancing to the music in his earphones which he was using as an excuse for not hearing Deceit. Deceit tried to ignore it. He really did, but after the tenth time Roman shoved him, Deceit had enough. Deceit slammed the knife down and turned to face Roman. He ripped the earphones out of his Roman’s ear. Roman turn around to face Deceit. “Hey-”

“What is your problem?” Deceit interrupts him with anger in his eyes. “I know we  _ agreed _ to be nice to each other while the others aren’t around, but this _ isn’t _ enough. Why are you bullying me?”

“I’m not bullying you.” Roman defends “This is how I always act.” 

“Oh, really? You would sing loudly while the others are around until they left? You would constantly give them death glares and shove them any chance you get? You would lower the temperature in the room so cold they felt like they were going to freeze to death?” Deceit only getting more angry with each question he asks. 

“I’m not doing that on purpose.” Roman shrugs

Deceit’s eye twitches he knows he’s lying. He knows that Roman is enjoying this. How Deceit ever found him charming, he doesn’t understand, but it is clear now that Roman is an asshole and he’s tired of it. “I  _ don’t _ know that your lying! You  _ can absolutely _ lie to a liar. You  _ love _ me. I get that, but this needs to  _ keep going _ . If you  _ stop, _ I will tell the others, and this truce  _ won’t _ be over.” 

Roman crosses his arms. He will admit that this truce was to better serve him than Deceit. Deceit has nothing to lose by breaking this truce, but Roman. He would have three angry sides on him. “Fine, I’ll play nice. It’s only a matter of time until the others see your true colors and leave you.” 

Deceit clutches his fist he hates this. He hates being told that the others would pick Roman over him. He hates being reminded where he stands. “I  _ love _ you.” Deceit looks at his unfinished sandwich and grabs it before sinking out. 

Virgil blinks still hidden on the other side of the kitchen wall. He knew Roman was being an ass, but this was low, this was beyond low and Deceit was just taking it. Why? Because he thinks they would choice Roman over Deceit? No, Virgil was not going to turn his back on Deceit. Virgil was going to fix this. How? He didn’t know, but this ends now, but first, he needs to check on his friend. 


	2. A Promise Made By His Eyes

Virgil sinks into Deceit’s room and watches his friend pace around. Deceit stops when he sees Virgil. “Virgil, hello.” 

Virgil gives a two-finger sault. “Hey, Dee, how are you feeling?” 

Deceit quickly answers as his hold body changes to fit his “new” mood. “I’m doing fine. How are you doing?”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I heard your chat with Roman downstairs so cut the bullshit and tell me what is actually going on.” 

Deceit deflates and sits on his bed. He’s been caught, and soon everyone will know that he fooled them. He’s going to get kicked out, and things will really go back to normal and- Deceit’s thoughts were interrupted by Virgil putting his hand on Deceit shoulder. Deceit turns to see Virgil sitting next to him. “Hey, look I’m not mad at you.” Deceit blinks and his whole body relaxes. “I am really pissed at Roman though.” Deceit tensed up again. Virgil frowns and rubs his face with a sigh. “Look I know that you are trying to protect him because that is your job, but this isn’t right. He’s hurting you and making you miserable. That isn’t ok.” 

“I know.” Deceit says, looking at the ground. “I know this isn’t right and yeah he’s being a complete asshat, but I can’t hurt him. I hate him, and I can’t hurt him.” 

Virgil holds Deceit’s hand. “You don’t have to hurt him back. Just know that I have your back and I know that when I tell the others, they would agree that this isn’t right.” 

“Why? How do you know they would agree? What if they think I’m lying and-” 

“I’m stopping you there because I know that isn’t going to happen.” Deceit looks at Virgil. “One, Patton deals with a lot of feelings, so if you show him how you feel he will pick up that you are telling the truth in what you're saying. Two, Logan is logical and can figure out that base on Roman’s behavior towards you in the past it’s not that hard to believe that now wouldn’t be different. And three, and this is a big one, I saw it first hand. Also, that would make it two against one AND Patton and Logan both know I wouldn’t lie about something like this, which makes me a reliable and trustworthy source. So in conclusion, we would have your back, and it will be Roman that is in hot water.” Deceit looks at him dumbfounded. He was so sure the others wouldn’t support him. So confident that if he tried to get help, Roman would turn them against him. So sure he would lose everything he tried to get. The next thing Deceit knew he has wrapped his arms around Virgil and buried his face into his chest. Virgil rubbed his back and held him. “It’s going to be alright, Dee. We are going to fix this and Roman is going to get his shit together and not be an ass to you. If he likes it or not.” 

“Why? Why are you helping me?” Deceit had to ask. He didn’t understand why, after going so long by himself, he doesn’t know why anyone would help him. He’s a snake, why help a snake?

“Because you're just a victim and I don’t like bullies. Roman is a bully, and he’s done a terrible thing to you. He’s hurt you, and I’m tired of letting it go on. I won’t let my friend get bullied.” 

Deceit looks up at Virgil. “Were friends?” 

Virgil grabbed Deceit’s shoulders and started shaking him. “YES! We are friends. Me, Patton, Logan we all care about you.” Virgil stops and looks Deceit in the eye. “We care about you. I don’t care what Roman has told you to make you believed that we weren’t friends or would just leave you if we found out about this truce, but he’s wrong. He is so wrong. Now let us help you.” 

Deceit stared back at Virgil his heart beats heavy in his chest. Virgil was telling the truth. His whole body relaxed in Virgil’s strong grip on his shoulders. Virgil wasn’t holding him hard. It didn’t hurt; it wasn’t that type of strong. It was grounding, and the look Virgil was giving him was reinsurance. Virgil was making him a promise with his eyes. Deceit believed him; he had hope. Hope that this could be fixed. That he wasn’t alone like Roman kept telling him he was. Deceit nods his head. “Ok, I believe you. Please make him stop.” 

Virgil’s body relaxes, and he puts Deceit into another embrace. Deceit melted into it and hold Virgil back. Virgil started petting his head combing through his hair. “We got you,” Virgil assures. Deceit smiles, he wonders if this is a dream, but he knows it isn’t. This is real. This is really happening. Virgil, someone who hated his guts, was now protecting him. He was so happy, and he wishes that this moment would never end.


	3. I'm Not Bad... Right?

Virgil has gathered Logan and Patton to Deceit’s room so they could talk about the  _ problem. _ Virgil explains what he saw, and after a reinsuring push, Deceit explains his involvement and creation of the truce with the sole purpose of protecting Roman from the wrath of the others. Patton was the first to peak up. “Dee,” he sighs “You don’t have to protect Roman.” 

Deceit was confused by this. Of course, he had to protect Roman. He had to protect Thomas’s pride and Thomas as a whole. Roman is Thomas’s pride. “I don’t understand? That is literally my job.” 

“No,” Logan says firmly. “Your job is to protect Thomas’s pride, not Roman’s pride. Sometimes they are the same, but at other times they are different. For example, it wouldn’t hurt Thomas if you told Roman that he was being unkind to you. Thomas’s pride wouldn’t be affected because we aren’t talking about something that Thomas did. We are talking about something Roman did.” 

Deceit looks down trying to wrap his head around it. He’s right; there is a difference. Thomas wouldn’t agree with Roman’s behavior. He didn’t need to protect Roman. Not on this, Deceit looked back up at the three people who care about him. “Ok, so what do we do?”

Logan leans back. “I think the direct approach would be best. Make it clear that we will not tolerate this behavior.”

Patton taps his chin. “He might take that as us attacking him. If he feels attacked, he won’t listen to reason. I want him to stop, but I don’t want him to think we are picking Deceit over him. Otherwise, we will never have peace.”

Virgil nods “Yeah Patton has a point. I don’t like him too much right now, but we can’t just push him away like a school bully. He’s here, and if Roman is doing bad, it could affect Thomas.” 

“And that is something none of us want.” Deceit finishes. They all silently agree that this was hard. That they couldn’t tackle this like you would with a real-life bully. They couldn’t push Roman away; they needed him to understand. “How do we get him to see that I’m not bad?” Deceit looked at the others for answers. 

They looked at each other. It was something that didn’t really come up often since Deceit joined them. Logan had no problem hearing Deceit out more in decision making as he found the other to be a nice debating partner. Virgil still had a bad feeling at having Thomas lie for anything and Patton. Patton likes Deceit as a person but as a trait and what Deceit wanted Thomas to do. Patton didn’t have it in his heart to let Deceit have his way. There was a silence that Deceit didn’t like. “You… you don’t think I’m bad… right?” Deceit asked he had to; he needed to know. They didn’t see him as bad anymore, right? That Deceit can be good, necessary at times. There was a pause, a pause too long for Deceit as he leaned back in his chair. “You think I’m bad.” he put his head in his hands and rub his face. “I can’t believe this.” 

Patton and Virgil looked at each other, not sure what to say. Logan, on the other hand. “I don’t think your bad. You have your viewpoints on what you believe Thomas should do. I can’t tell you how Virgil and Patton feel, but I find you to be an important part of Thomas’s personality and your opinions and viewpoint just as important.” Deceit looked at Logan and relaxed a little before looking at Virgil and Patton. He’s looking for some sign that they agree with what Logan had just said. Neither said anything, Virgil looked like he would to an extent but was too anxious to speak but Patton, he knew the other wasn’t going to budge. Patton, the first one to give him a chance was the one most against him in his role. He wasn’t going to agree with him. Patton, Deceit didn’t even know what Patton wanted or what his goal was, but he didn’t like it. A heat burned in Deceit’s stomach. 

“Out.” The three blinked in surprise. Deceit looked at Logan then at Virgil and Patton. “Logan can stay, but you two need to leave.” 

The two looked like they were going to protest, but Logan stops them. “Just go.” disappointment filled Logan’s voice. He would have thought they would have said something to insure their new friend that everything would be fine. Ensure him that they didn’t see him as bad or evil. Why they didn’t Logan would never understand, but it was clear that their silence has upset Deceit and now he would like them to leave. Patton stood up, and with a push, Virgil followed him out. The door closes, and Deceit sighs heavily and slumps in the chair. Logan gets up and moves over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry for the others.” 

Deceit puts his hand over Logan’s and closes his eyes. “It’s ok, better now than later, I suppose.” he chuckles “I really am a fool.” 

Logan tilts his head. “I do not understand.” 

“I keep thinking that things are going up. That I’m going to be accepted that I’m finally going to be heard and respected, but even the person who started all of this still thinks I’m wrong.” Deceit opens his eyes to look at Logan. “Morality will never accept the idea that we sometimes need to lie. Morality will never let Thomas be a little selfish.” Deceit’s grip on Logan’s hand tightens. Logan puts his other hand on top of Deceit’s hand. 

“I can not speak for Patton. Nor can I tell you that he will change his mind, but what I can do is be at your side when you do try to help.” 

Deceit looks back at the ceiling. “Thank you.” 


	4. What If A Know Murderer Came…

Patton and Virgil were in Patton’s room. Virgil rubs his face. “God, we screwed up.” 

Patton nods, but his face showed he was conflicted. “I like Deceit, but he’s still Deceit! He wants Thomas to lie and be selfish, and that’s wrong.” 

Virgil sighs “Yeah I get that Pat, but also without him… maybe we might need to lie sometimes.” 

Patton gasps “Virgil!” 

“I know, I know but like… I don’t know... it’s a case by case thing you know?” 

“No Virgil I don’t. I can’t see how lying could be good in any situation.” 

Virgil rubs his face. He tries to think. “What if a known murderer came to you asking where he can find Joan. Would you tell them?”

“What? NO! Of course not. I would never hurt Joan.” 

“So you would lie to save Joan?”

Patton thinks for a few minutes. Virgil sits there and watches the gears work in Patton’s head. “I guess we can lie if it keeps Thomas’s friends safe.” 

“What about the betterment of Thomas?”

“Why would Thomas need to lie to protect himself?”

“I don’t know; maybe the truth could put him in danger?” 

“How? That doesn’t make sense.” 

Virgil pulls his hair; this was frustrating. Patton is great, but his biggest fault that Virgil has always known is his black and white morality. There is no middle ground with him, and Virgil knew he wasn’t the best to try to help him understand. He sighs, “Patton lying isn’t a black and white issue. It’s a grey area that is to be looked at case by case. But besides the point, you can’t be friends with Deceit but still, think that he is always in the wrong. Deceit knows how you feel and how do you think that makes him feel?” 

Patton looks down. “He feels betrayed.”

Virgil nods and looks down as well. “Just…” Virgil takes Patton’s hand. “Give him a chance? The next time Deceit wants Thomas to lie, try to have an open mind and hear him out.” 

Patton takes a deep breath. “Ok, I will give him a chance.” 

Virgil gives a small smirk. “Thanks, Patton.”

“No, thank you kiddo.” Patton kisses Virgil’s head.

Virgil playfully shoves Patton. “Hey no, stop that. I don’t want the others thinking we are together.” 

Patton giggles “Ok Virgil. I love you~” he teases.

“Hey what did I just say!” Virgil can’t help but smirk. 

“What? Can’t I just love my dark, strange son like a proud father?” 

“That was not the tone you were using, and you know it!” Patton giggles before turning into laughing. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh along. Virgil looks at Patton. “We still need to deal with Roman.” 

Patton sighs, “I know.”


	5. Well Now I’m The Bad Guy

Roman came downstairs after an afternoon of fixing up the dreamscape. He sees Patton making dinner. “Hello, Padre.” Roman waves, Patton flinches being in deep thought. Roman smirks “You ok there, puffball?” 

Patton faces Roman. “Oh sorry Roman, I was just in deep-fried thought. Get it? Deep-fried.” Patton points at the frier. 

Roman nods “I get it.” Roman sits down at the counter. “What’s on your mind?”

Patton sighs “Virgil wants me to give Deceit a chance the next time he wants Thomas to lie.” 

Roman frowns “Why is that? Lying is bad right.” 

“Right but Virgil says that sometimes we might need to lie. Like to protect our friends.” 

Roman thinks “Protecting them in what way? Because if you're thinking about like... lying about if clothes look good on them then I would say lying would hurt them.” 

Patton tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“Say Tayln tried on a shirt, but that shirt was the ugliest thing in the world and made them look bad. If Tayln asked Thomas if he liked the shirt would you tell them that you hate it or would you tell them that you love it because Tayln likes it, but you know that everyone is going to laugh at them for wearing that shirt? If you lie and say you liked it, you could be hurting Tayln in the future instead of just at that moment.” 

Patton thinks, “Wait so Thomas would be hurting their feelings either way?”

“Yup because that shirt is ugly.” 

Patton continues to think. “Then telling the truth would be best to save them from future embarrassment.” 

“Exactly, so lying is bad.” Roman does a dramatic pose. 

Patton taps his fingers on the counter. “But Virgil said it’s more a case by case thing. So, in that case, it’s better, to tell the truth, but what about at other times?”

“Like what?”

“Virgil used the ‘known murderer’ case.” 

“Oh… that.” Roman thinks, “You got me there, but when will that ever happen?” 

“True…” Patton rest is head on his hand as he leans over the counter. Roman could see the conflict on Patton’s face. Roman smirks because he knows he can use this. 

“Patton, you are morality. You know what is right and wrong. What does your heart say?”

“My heart says that lying is wrong, but I’m trying to have an open mind because maybe _ I’m _ the one in the wrong.” 

“You're not in the wrong Padre.” 

“Maybe, but you are.” Patton looks at Roman. 

Roman blinks “What?”

“We know about the ‘truce’ you have with Dee.” 

“What truce?” Roman tilts his head. Roman was a great actor, and if Patton didn’t know the truth he would have believed that Roman honestly didn’t know, but he didn’t know better, and he didn’t like Roman trying to lie to him right after saying that lying was wrong.

“Don’t play dumb Roman. Virgil saw how you treat Dee when we aren’t around.” 

Roman deflates “Ok, what do you want?”

“What I want? I want you to stop being a bully to Dee and get over whatever grudge you have against him because at least he’s trying to get better.” 

Roman glares and leans back in the stool. “He’s not getting better! He’s just deserving like he always does. He’s still bad for Thomas.” 

“For someone who talks about lying being bad, you had no problem lying to us about how you are treating Dee.” 

“That was his idea!” 

“No! His idea was to play along so we wouldn’t be mad at you. Was that wrong? Yes, but he was just trying to protect you. YOU made the choice to continue to be cruel to him. I’m sorry Roman, but if anyone was bad, it would be you.” 

Roman was taken aback. He growls, “Fine; I see how it is. You want me to be the bad guy? Well, now I’m the bad guy.” Roman sinks out. 

Patton groans and face plants into his hands. “Way to go Patton.” 

…

Roman paces his room; his anger only rising with every step. “Me bad!? I’m not bad. Remus, bad. Deceit, bad. Virgil… a traitor.” Roman decides. “They're all traitors. I’m the only one seeing clearly. I’m the only one looking out for everyone-AH!” A sharp pain goes through Roman’s head. He holds his head as it pounds like a drum. Roman falls to his knees and screams in agony. Then it’s gone. He breathes heavy feeling dizzy. He sees a pair of black shoes in front of him. He looks up to see another Roman? Roman blinks a few times and sits on his butt. The new side wore his prince outfit, but it was red instead of white. The red sash was black instead. The new side looked to be checking himself out not giving Roman the time of day. “Who are you?”

The new side looks down and smirks “I have to thank you, Roman. I’ve been waiting to come out for ages.” Roman was just confused too tired to understand what was going on. The new side only smirked at him. “I don’t have time to chat. I have a snake to catch.” The next thing Roman knew a fist came towards him, and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make this more civil before seeing how out of character I was making Roman so now fuck it. We're doing this now.


	6. Out Of The Closet

The others all collectively sigh after Patton tells them what happened. “That man can’t let go of his pride for two seconds to see reason.” Virgil rubs his face then looks at Deceit. “You really needed to protect his pride? Because he sure is doing a good job at it.” 

“Roman is  _ never _ defensive. It’s  _ not _ how he protects himself.” Deceit rubs his face. 

“I should have handled it better.” Patton frowns 

Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t see how you could.” 

“Roman is completely blinded by his pride,” Virgil looks at the ceiling. “We will never get through to him.” 

Deceit frowns “ _ No, _ we will.  _ Don’t _ have hope.” 

Virgil smirks “I know what you mean, but man that is confusing.” Deceit sighs “I know you're trying.”

“So, what is plan B?” Patton asks

“If we can’t reason with Roman then we just have to make sure he doesn’t hurt Deceit and call him out on any misbehavior that we see.” Logan shrugs 

Deceit puts his head on the table. “I  _ shouldn’t _ have kept my mouth shut.” 

“No, you did the right thing by telling us. We will get through this. Somehow…” Virgil started strong but got quieter as he still tries to figure out the how. 

Dinner was quiet as they ate. When they're done, and everything was cleaned, they all went their separate ways for the night. When Deceit enters his room, he didn’t expect the pain his head before hitting the ground out cold.  When Deceit woke up, he knew he was tied up and on the ground. He looked around, but there was nothing but darkness. He sighs, “ _ Not _ the subconscious.” 

“That’s right, snake.” A flashlight was seen as the dark clothed side bend down to Deceit’s level. 

Deceit looks up at the side. “Roman?”

“Close but not quite.” The side smirks. Deceit looked at him. It wasn’t Remus; he would have known if it was Remus. “Can’t figure it out?” He laughs, “I’m hurt; I thought you loved me.” Deceit was only more confused, and his headache wasn’t helping. “Alright since you too stupid to figure it out I guess I’ll just-” He stops on a dime. “Actually, no. I will let you wonder. It will be more fun that way.” 

Deceit blinks “What do you want?”

He smirks, “I want you gone. You once doom Patton here. He almost disappeared because of you. So now you will have the same faith.” 

Deceit frowns “This  _ will _ work.” 

“You don’t know that, but if it doesn’t, I’m sure I can think of something.” The side sits down. 

“How are you sure that you won’t disappear?”

“I’m protected,” he smirks then turns the flashlight off. 

…

Roman woke up the next morning tired and gagged in what he believes to be his bedroom closet. It takes an hour for everything to come back to him. His anger, the side. Deceit. Deceit was in trouble. Roman banged around trying to get the door open, but it was clear that it was blocked on the other side. He tries to think, there has to be away to get the other's attention. Virgil. Virgil can sense high anxiety and fear. He needed to raise his fear. Roman closes his eyes and lets his mind wander to everything going wrong. To that copy doing terrible things to his family. He knows that he needs to hurry. Luckily that only helps him panic. 

Virgil has dragged himself out of his room in the morning and was ready to go downstairs for coffee when he feels his heart stop when he passes Roman’s room. Virgil holds his chest as he leans on the wall. “What the fuck?” he looks at Roman’s door. ‘Why is Roman panicking?’ Virgil asked himself in his head. He knocks on the door. “Roman?” He gets no response. “Roman, look I know you're not happy with me, but I know your panicking.” Still nothing. Normally Virgil would have left it alone, and he almost did counting it to Roman’s stubbornness but when he started to leave Roman’s panic only grew and Virgil felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He went back to the room and tried to open it, but it was locked. “Roman? Roman open the door!” He kept trying to open the door. “Roman!” Virgil kneels at the door and starts to lock pick it. The door opens, and he rushes in. He looks around but doesn’t Roman. “Roman?” He hears banging coming from the closet. Virgil goes over and removes the chair that is blocking it and opens the door. 

Roman comes falling out and looks up at Virgil and Roman’s panic almost vanishes. “Roman, what happened?” Virgil kneels and takes the gag off. 

“I don’t know. There was this side; he looks like me. He’s after Deceit.” 

“WHAT!?” Virgil gets up and runs out, leaving Roman to untie his legs by himself. Virgil opens Deceit’s room, but it's empty he tries the closet but nothing. Virgil runs into the hall. “DECEIT!” 

Logan opens his door. “What is with the yelling Virgil?”

Patton rushes upstairs, “Virgil?”

“Deceit is missing!”

“What!?” Logan and Patton say Logan goes over to Roman’s room and enters the already open door. Roman had just gotten himself untied and stood up. 

“Where is he?” Logan demains. 

Patton enters after Logan followed by Virgil. Patton sees the bruised on Roman’s head. “Roman, what happened to you?”

Roman holds his head. “Ok, ok one thing at a time. I have a migraine.” Logan crosses his arms, but they let Roman get his barrings. “I don’t know what happened. I was angry then I got the worst headache then this side showed up, and I think he knocked me out because I woked up locked in my closet. I don’t know where Deceit is.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Logan asks

“I did find him trapped in his closet, and I had to break into his room to even get to him. Also, he is the one who told me that Deceit is in trouble. He has no reason to do that.” 

Logan nods and looks at Roman who summons an ice pack. “You said a side knocked you out. Who?”

“I don’t know, He looked like me, but the colors were wrong.” 

Logan looks at Virgil. “Remus?”

Roman shakes his head. “No, I know what he looks like. This was black and red. Remus hates red unless it was blood." Roman sighs, "God, I’ve been an asshole.” 

“You realized that now?” Virgil glares but softens when he sees Roman shink into himself. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m the worst.” Logan looks at Patton. Patton places a hand on Roman’s head.

Patton looks at the others. “I think I know who the new side is.” 


	7. Roman’s Pride

Deceit hears whispers in his head. Lies, things he has thought about in passing without a second thought. Thoughts that are now in the front and a side that he doesn’t know who plans to kill him. “You know Patton was in here for three days before the effects of the subconscious started to affect him?”

The side smirks “Hmm eager to die snake? I know, but I want you to go through what Patton went through.” 

Deceit sighs, he gets what this side wants, but honestly? He’s bored. He would have to be in here a lot longer than Patton to get the same effect. He could just not say anything and just wait for the others to find him. ‘If they find you’ the thoughts remind him. Deceit rolls his eyes. He knows that they will. He has plenty of time before being in actual danger. He decides he can take this time to learn about this new side. “Why do you want me to die?”

The side looks at him. “You hurt Roman; you hurt me. That makes you bad. Bad people get punished.” 

Deceit looked at him. He cares about Roman; he has the same views as Roman when it comes to Deceit. ‘I hurt him. He must be a part of Roman. Oh.’ The realization hits him, and he sallows hard. “You’re  _ not _ Roman’s pride.” 

Pride smirks “Now was that so hard? Of course, I’m Roman’s pride!” 

“ I  _ understand _ , how did I hurt you? I  _ wasn’t _ trying to protect you.” 

“Protect me?” Pride laughs, “You are a double edge sword.” he glares at Deceit. “You would make me strong that is true, but when we failed. Complete and utter failure, I felt like I was shot in the heart and left for dead. Over and over you did this. ‘We can do it. You can do it.’ raises so high just to be shot out of the sky of success.”

“I’m  _ not _ sorry. I  _ didn’t _ want to help. I  _ complete _ meant for that to happen.” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, snake. I have been bruised for the last time! Now you have made everyone against Roman. Made him the bad guy! Roman! He is the prince. He is the knight in shining armor. Not the wicked witch of the west. You’re the evil one! Just look at you.” 

“YOU  _ DIDN’T _ MAKE ME THIS WAY!” Deceit yelled. “You  _ didn’t _ change me. You  _ didn’t _ force me to look like this. You  _ didn’t _ curse me to only lie.” 

“Everyone needed to see you as I saw you. So they would know not to trust you.” Pride crosses his arms. 

Deceit looks down. He really hates Roman or Roman’s pride. That is all this is, Roman’s pride. Not even Thomas’s pride, it’s Roman’s. This is all the rage and ego of Roman with no filter. “Why did you split from Roman?”

“Roman was being to slow. We needed to fix this now, and Roman didn’t have the heart for it. So now I will finish what we started.” 

“Roman didn’t have the heart for it?”

“Yeah, the others were slowly convincing him that you weren’t anything but bad. I couldn’t let that happen. As the true protector of Roman, I need to keep him safe from you.” 

“You  _ are _ your own person. You  _ aren’t _ just the feelings of Roman.  _ Do _ trick me to thinking that Roman didn’t know what he was doing.” 

“I am Roman’s feelings. I am the protector of his confidence; I am his ego and pride. I am pure rage and justice for anyone who wants to hurt him.” Pride’s voice was loud and strong. 

“You  _ didn’t _ leave out closed-minded.” Pride punches Deceit in the stomach. Deceit glares at him.

“Not another word  _ snake _ .” 

…

“We checked the whole house!” Patton says 

Virgil thinks, “Where would Pride take Deceit?”

Logan looks at Roman. “Where would you take Deceit?”

Roman flinches “I don’t know.” he thinks, “I was furious at him. For hurting my pride, for hurting Patton, wait!” Roman looks at Patton. “I never forgave him for Patton. Maybe he’s in the subconscious.” 

“That is our best bet.” Virgil started to run off. The others following. Virgil stops at the entrance and looks at Patton. “Patton stay here.” 

“But I want to help.” Patton couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands. He was trying to be brave for Deceit, but he knows what happens when he goes in there.

“I know Pat, but you just can’t handle it. Stay here and make us lunch. I’m sure Dee will be hungry when we get back.” Virgil suggested. 

Patton smiles, “Ok kiddo.” With that settled, the other three ran in to save their friend.


End file.
